Warrior of the Mist
by JacksonSeriesLover
Summary: When this Daughter of Zeus gets in over her head during the Battle of the Labyrinth, what could happen? You'll witness her every moment. The deaths of loved ones, the insane requests from Hermes, and the hardships of battle.  suck a summaries! R&R!
1. Intro :p

WARNING!

Contains spoilers for all books! Only one O\C, sooo yeah. Um, the chick is Percy's age (down to the same day, even.) The middle child between Thalia and Jason… She was raised in Chiron and Mr. D's care since she was born… Starts in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Jussss sayin'.

Um. I really don't know. Obviously, being raised in the world of Mythology, she's like super smart in the Greek stuff. She started training kids when she was probably like ten. Oh, btw, she's daughter of Zeus. (In case you didn't catch that from the whole Thalia-Jason thing.)

I have no clue what else, lol. She's tough, kind of bitchy, and she's bossy. Sometimes kind of stupid, other time she is really smart. I don't know, okay? Just read the story. Honestly, I made a character that I hate and at the same time love. You know what I mean? Yeah, I think you do :p

I followed some straight out of the book, so it's a lot like what the book says, but I'm not copy writing. I DO NOT OWN PJO! And some of it doesn't even go along with the book at all! haha, it really just depended on my mood and creativity level of the day (:

Well… Here you go (:

BTW it's from the point of view of the chick! Haha I might change it later, or type out one from Percy's POV.

I don't think she'll have any love things going on. So, there will always be a Percabeth in my stories. Don't worry about thattt. (:


	2. Was I falling?

This is it. This is my last chance to prove myself worthy of being Thea, a proud warrior of the Olympian army. And if I can't be worthy of it, no one can.I am a Half-Blood, a daughter of Zeus, and the girl that weights only ninety pounds, yet I can kick the biggest monster across Mount Olympus with my sword tied behind my back.

I saw the camp preparing for battle. Archers were positioned at the top of the mountain, aiming arrows and catapults to the entrance of the Labyrinth. Warriors were surrounding the entrance in a thick boundary, warriors were hidden in the woods, and a commanding tent for the children of Athena hidden in the background of the battle. Everyone had a place to be, even the Aphrodite children and the Dionysus children.

Where was I supposed to be? Everywhere one girl could be. I was dressed in shorts and a camp shirt, with no shoes. I had my sword and my shield. I could feel the electricity burning on my skin, and the lightning and adrenaline pulsing through my veins in a rhythmic style. I breathed deeply, leaving the side of Chiron, advancing forward, ignoring Clarisse bark orders at her fellow brethren. I pushed passed the warriors, ordering them fifteen feet back. I stood the top of Zeus's fist, right next to the entrance of the cave. I would be the first thing anyone coming out of the unknown would encounter. If they got past me, they would only wish I would have killed them when they meet our other forces head on.

I wiggled my toes in the loose dirt under my feet, adjusting my shield Aegis over my forearm. "This is it!" I shouted to the campers around me. "We will prevail in the name of the Olympians! We will fight strong with our forces against Kronos' army, knowing that our cause is in the name of good!"

Cheers erupted around the camp. It was a nervous cheer, one with doubt, but one with the strength of the hearts of these campers.

"I warn you all," I continued. "This army is not just of monsters and creatures of the Underworld. Former camp members, people we loved and cared about, and shared every day with will be fighting against us! Show no mercy unless mercy is shown to you! Do not be fooled by the traitors! Mercy is the weakness of the good!"

Weapons were drawn in the silence of the camp. Waves thrashed violently in Long Island Sound. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the beat of my own rhythm, and the faith in my own parentage. I could sense lightning flashing in the sky, a reassuring feeling from Zeus. My dad was watching, about to see me fight to the death.

I let out a long breath, opening my eyes. The ground rumbled.

"Weapons at ready!" Clarisse screamed. "NOW!"

"Brace yourself!" I screamed out right after her. "This is it! For the gods!"

"For the gods!" Campers screamed around me right as the cave entrance exploded. Five dozen Laistrygonian giants came erupting out of the cavern among the rocks. Large clubs for swords, and smashes cars for shields.

"Fire!" Beckendorf yelled, standing armed and ready along with the rest of the archers on the mountain.

"HOLD OFF!" I screamed, willing the lightning in my blood to exploded. Within seconds, only one giant was left standing. Right as a catapult with a flaming rock was about to take the big guy down, dozens of _dracaenea _came rushing in the path behind the giants. They scattered in all directions, but most were killed by the traps the Hephaestus cabin laid.

I went on head first, meeting a group of a dozen _dracaenea _with the end of my sword. I, somehow, had them killed off within seconds. I saw Tyson in the distance, riding the back of the remaining giant, hitting him on the head with a car hood.

"Stay safe, big guy," I whispered to myself, just wanting all this fighting to end. It didn't end, only continued. Just, this time, a hellhound came barreling out of the cave like a torpedo in water. It was headed straight for the satyrs. My heart fell when I saw Grover standing in the front line.

I didn't know Grover had returned until now, and if I didn't do something, I would never get to welcome one of my best friends home. I went rushing forward, and to my surprise, I found my cousin Percy. Immediately, without a word even breathed between us two, we leapt into battle against the hellhound. Percy, being the expert about this monster, had it down in just a few seconds.

We made eye contact for a spilt second, before darting off into battle once again. In a few seconds, I saw the forest roaring in flames. _Juniper_.

There was nothing I could do. I'm useless if water is needed. Thankfully, right in the nick of time, it was doused. I saw Percy returning out of the smoldered smoke, knowing that he had saved Juniper.

I turned back around. I saw Nico's skeleton soldiers, Annabeth fighting a monster, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, Beckendorf, Lee. . . I didn't see nearly as many monsters as I had before. We might actually win this. We might succeed.

The ground started shaking suddenly. I went racing forward toward Zeus' fist, knowing something _big _and _bad _was coming out of the horrid cave. I just braced myself for the worst.

And one of the worst came. Kampê came exploding fiercely out of the camp, perching on Zeus's fist, looking over the battle field. Kampê cackled wildly, baring two green swords of poison.

Screams echoed out violently throughout the camp, and everyone went scattering, running in fear. I just had to do something. My father killed Kampê once, and people always say I tend to follow in my father's tracks. Hopefully, they're right.

"For Zeus!" I screamed, racing forward towards Kampê. I felt something twisting in my gut, and then it pulsing through my veins. I felt a sharp breeze across my skin. Wind, sky, and lightning. My father's elements. Oh, please, let this work.

I closed my eyes, letting the wind breeze me into the sky. It was like I had winged shoes of Hermes on, yet I didn't have any shoes on at all. I was finally able to bend the element of sky and wind to my will, conquering something no other child of Zeus has ever attempted.

I raised my bronze, electrically charged, lightning bolt shaped sword, and Aegis shield. I began wailing lightning strikes at the monster like a mad woman while flying around the head of Kampê. Kampê swatted at me angrily, throwing poison spikes just as insanely as I was throwing lightning strikes.

"Be gone, daughter of the sky!" Kampê wailed. She threw one fatally poisonous spike right before being nailed right in the face by a dozen rocks. I felt a sting in my chest immediately after, but ignored it. I turned from my sky-high view and saw Briares. A Hundred-Handed One. I saw Mrs. O'Leary and Daedalus. Below me, I saw Percy and Annabeth avoiding a cloud of poison.

I forced myself to strike Kampê in the head with the mother of all lighting bolts. It knocked the monster back, struggling to keep balance. Her eyes began closing, as she slipped into a coma from electrocution. That's when I knew we could win, especially when I heard Briares. Kampê was buried under hundreds among hundreds of rocks thrown by Briares. All that was left of her were two, green poisonous swords. In my heart, I knew that I had helped kill Kampê. In the next second, a screeching call erupted from the camp, that sent our enemies fleeing back into the Labyrinth. I immediately recognized it as a Panic. . . Pan had released a scream so terrifying that sent the enemies away. But, Pan couldn't be here. Where did Panic come from during this battle?

Something inside of me burned. I didn't know what it was. I just saw everything going black, I heard my name, and I felt the rush of air in my ears. I felt like I was slipping, but what could I slip on? I wasn't standing on anything, and the air couldn't drop me. . . Was I falling?


End file.
